All Over Soon
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: I don't care who you decide to date or shag. You belong to me and I am never going to let you forget that. 'M' FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- I don't care who you decide to date or shag. You belong to **_**me**_** and I am never going to let you forget that.**

**A/N: This is for **Tinkerbell1987** and **Jazmingirl**. Sorry this is so late! And sorry that this isn't exactly what you probably had in mind, but…**

**WARNINGS: Slash (duh), beating, fisting (like LITERALY fisting… with the whole hand up the… you know) angst and rape and torture.**

My throat burned as I gasped for air, and my lungs were screaming for oxygen, but I didn't dare to stop running. I let the sharp branches of the trees in the Forbidden Forest whip my face and leave bloody lines on my cheeks and arms. I could hear the pounding footsteps behind me and I started to run faster. Then suddenly, like some stupid muggle horror film, I tripped over a root and fell to the leaf strewn ground. I struggled to my feet, sliding on the slippery leaves and ignoring the pain of my newly scraped knee. I stumbled forwards, not sure which direction I was meant to go. The fall had disoriented me and I couldn't hear _him_ chasing me anymore. I strained my ears and eyes, but I could hear nothing over the rushing in my head and my sight was obscured by a mass of treetops blocking out the setting sun, and throwing sinister shadows over everything in sight. Then, without warning, I was spun around and slammed into a tree. _He _had caught up to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but a hand at my throat stopped me.

"I told you not to run away from me, Love…" _He_ whispered dangerously. My breathing stopped as the hand at my throat tightened and I felt myself being lifted into the air. "I told you that you'd regret it…"

"P-please…" I gasped, before the hand tightened yet again and my breathing stopped entirely. I struggled for air as the hand squeezed tighter and tighter. Soon, black spots were dancing in front of my eyes. They were just about to completely obscure my vision when the hand dropped me. I fell to my knees and gasped for breath. The oxygen had just returned to my lungs when a heavy steel-toed boot struck my side.

"I TOLD YOU YOU'D REGRET IT!" _He_ kicked me again and I curled myself into a fetal position, hoping to protect my face and neck from _His_ anger. "I _TOLD_ YOU YOU'D REGRET LEAVING ME!"

"Not as much as I'd regret staying with you." I whispered. I regretted opening my mouth a moment later, when I was grabbed by the hair on the top of my head and slammed into a large tree. The rough bark grated against my cheek, and my face felt sticky with blood.

"What I'm about to do to you now is much, _much_ worse then anything I've done before…" _He_ hissed. "You're going to wish that you were _dead_."  
>"I already do."<p>

_He_ jerked me back up and struck me. I took the slap. It hurt, but _He's _done worse before. _He's_ done so much worse… _He's_ beaten me and raped me and _He's_ broken my heart too many times to count. The breath is knocked out of me and I found myself on my stomach, and on the earthy leaf strewn ground. Looking up, I see _Him_. I see _His_ beautiful eyes narrowed, and darkened with anger, hatred, and something so passionately cold and dark that it made me want to turn away and run for my life. I cried out as my cheek hit a large rock, and I can feel it swelling… the taste of blood filled my mouth, and I tried to numb out the pain as _He_ hit me again and again. I tried to think of a different, _safer_ type of pain. The good burning kind in my heart that I used to feel when _He_ would come inside of me with love glowing in his eyes.

"I can't _wait_ to hear you scream…" _He_ hissed, crouching down next to my quivering body. "I can't _wait_ to hear you beg and scream for me to stop as I rip into you and tear you up." I heard a breathy chuckle in my ear, and the hard bulge in _His_ trousers seemed much larger than usual. "I can't _wait_ to see all of the blood mixed with my cum… I can't _wait_!"

"Please don't…" I whimpered. "Please… I love you-"

"Liar." _He_ breathed, grinning evilly. _He_ slowly drew his wand out and caressed my cheek with the thin rod of wood. "Cant wait to rip you open… and the blood… can't wait to see the _blood_…"

I choked on the tears running past my tightly shut eyes. I didn't want to see _His_ sadistic smile. "No… no please… don't do this… I love y-"

_He_ was suddenly angry. "SHUT UP!" Black spot swam in front of my eyes as a heavy fist crashed into my cheek. I spat out a crimson tinged molar. It shone pale against the dark ground. "IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE _LEFT_ ME! YOU WOULD HAVE _STAYED!_"

"Please!" I sobbed as I was jerked to my feet, and pinned against a tree. "Please… I didn't mean to leave you! I love you!"

"DON'T _LIE_ TO ME!" _He_ roared. A scream died in my throat as I felt my trousers get ripped from my body like old parchment. Three long, cold, and unwelcome fingers pressed themselves to my dry hole. Looking into _His_ eyes, I saw that screaming and begging would not help, but instead make him hurt me more.

Tears squeezed themselves past my tightly shut eyes as _His_ fingers twisted inside me. _He_ added a fourth so _His_ whole hand except for his thumb was knuckle deep inside of me.

"_Open your eyes_!" _He_ shouted, moving his hand sharply. "Look at your precious little boyfriend _now_!" I started to sob harder and shook my head, keeping my eyes clamped shut… I wouldn't give in to _Him_. Not this time. "I SAID LOOK AT HIM!" I quickly glanced up at _His_ enraged face and looked away again.

"Why are you doing this?" I sob. I can't believe my wonderful caring, beautiful, lover turned into this… this _monster_. I cried out in pain as he started to move his hand harder and faster.

"You really fucked me…" _He_ hissed into my ear. "You really did a number on me." _He_ let out a strange high pitched laugh that ended with a sob and tore _His_ hand out of me, pushing me to the ground. "Why did you stop loving me… what did I do wrong? _WHAT DID I DO_?"

I couldn't say anything. Pain was still coursing through my body and I could feel a sharp ache deep inside my anus.

_He_ suddenly kicked me as hard as he could, and I heard, more than felt, a rib break. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!" A broken sob tore itself from _His_ throat. "OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU! How the fuck could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry! I love-"

"_How the fuck could you do this to me_?" _He_ grabbed me by the hair at the top of my head and yanked me to my feet, ignoring my screams of pain.

"P-please… _please_!"

"Fuck you." _He_ snapped. "_You_ did this to us. _You_ did it, it's all _your_ fault-" _He_ suddenly dropped me, and sank to his knees, _laughing_. _He_ had gone insane! Driven mad by rage and jealosy. "Remember the time we went to Prongs' party? And you were so drunk that you threw up all over Worms? That was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes!" I whisper.

"_That was funny wasn't it_?"

"YES!" I sobbed.

"I should have known better when you started to act weird." _He_ mumbled to _Himself_. I started to crawl away from him, ignoring the deep jabbing pain in my backside, as a plan formulated in my mind. I would run to Hagrid's hut, and then ask Hagrid to take me back up to the castle… or maybe I would hide in the greenhouses until Proffesor sprout came n the next morning. _He_ was still talking to _Himself_. "We could've- HEY! Where are you going?" I lurched to my feet and broke into a sprint. "Get back here! You _can't_ run away from me!"

I could hear _Him_ behind me. _He_ was walking slowly, as if _He_ had all the time in the world. "It's just us, nobody else!" I ignored _His_ cruel voice echoing through the trees and kept running, and suddenly I felt something hot and painful hit my back, and red spattered on the ground as I collapsed. Looking over my shoulder I could see _Him_ walking towards me with an insane smile on _His_ face and _His_ wand in _His_ hand. I staggered to my feet and lurched away; ignoring the blood I could feel gushing from my back. "You're only making this harder on yourself…"

I could see Hagrid's Hut… it was right there… just a few feet away. I nearly fainted with pain and relief… I was going to make it!

"Got you!" Suddenly two hands wrapped themselves around my neck. I started screamed, but my voice was cut off when _He _squeezed my windpipe. _He _began to laugh crazily. "Go ahead… yell!" _He_ shouted dropping me onto the ground and kicking me. "Here I'll scream with you! AH! SOMEBODY HELP!" _He_ laughed again. "Don't you get it? No one can hear you! It's after curfew and Hagrid's out getting pissed… _we're all alone!_"

I started to scream again when _He_ pointed _His_ wand at me. _He_ looked insane grinning and splattered with my blood. "Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you… You were supposed to _love_ me!" A flash of light from _His_ wand had me shrieking and writhing on the ground in pain. Hot thick liquid burst out of my body, and the blood soaked the ground around me. My vision started to blacken from pain and blood loss, and all I could think of was how my Shining Star had turned into this Cackling Madman glaring above me. I closed my eyes and waited to go numb… it would all be over soon.


	2. Alternate Ending 1 Sirius

_**SIRIUS:**_

_**ALTERNATE ENDING 1**_

"Got you!" Suddenly two hands wrapped themselves around my neck. I started screamed, but my voice was cut off when _He _squeezed my windpipe. _He _began to laugh crazily. "Go ahead… yell!" _He_ shouted dropping me onto the ground and kicking me. "Here I'll scream with you! AH! SOMEBODY HELP!" _He_ laughed again. "Don't you get it? No one can hear you! It's after curfew and Hagrid's out getting pissed… _we're all alone!_"

I started to scream again when _He_ pointed _His_ wand at me. _He_ looked insane grinning and splattered with my blood. "Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you… You were supposed to _love_ me!" A flash of light from _His_ wand had me bound and gagged on the forest floor.

I closed my eyes, but I could still see the full moon rising through my lids and the snarling and ripping sounds of _His_ transformation. I should have never angered my Moony….

**So that was Alternate ending Numero Uno… if I get three more Reviews I'll post the other alternate ending.**


	3. Alternate Ending 2 Remus

_**REMUS:**_

_**ALTERNATE ENDING 2**_

"Got you!" Suddenly two hands wrapped themselves around my neck. I started screamed, but my voice was cut off when _He _squeezed my windpipe. _He _began to laugh crazily. "Go ahead… yell!" _He_ shouted dropping me onto the ground and kicking me. "Here I'll scream with you! AH! SOMEBODY HELP!" _He_ laughed again. "Don't you get it? No one can hear you! It's after curfew and Hagrid's out getting pissed… _we're all alone!_"

I started to scream again when _He_ pointed _His_ wand at me. _He_ looked insane grinning and splattered with my blood. "Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you… You were supposed to _love_ me!" _He_ pointed his wand at me and the next second I was laying on my side, unable to move. _He_ pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of my face. "Do you know what's in this here vial?"

I tried to shake my head, but couldn't seem to move. _He_ laughed cruelly.

"It's molten _silver_."

The blood froze in my veins as I heard _Him_ uncork the vial and hold it near my ear. "You've read Hamlet right?"

I should have never tried to leave my Padfoot…


End file.
